


To My Beloved, Kyoko

by MariIsBroken



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, AU, Arranged Marriage, Crossdressing Mukuro Ikusaba, Danganronpa AU, F/F, Junko and Celestia are Friends, Letters, Secret Relationship, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariIsBroken/pseuds/MariIsBroken
Summary: Set in the something-1950’s during an ongoing war.Celestia Ludenberg (Taeko Ludenberg) is currently stuck in France and writes a letter about her current struggles to her beloved and secret girlfriend, Kyoko Kirigiri, who is currently in New York working as a lawyer.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this Story, every Blackened and Victim are currently in France. Every Survivor except for Byakuya is in America.
> 
> Mukuro Ikusaba is a girl crossdressing as a boy for her family’s position in a Conglomerate.
> 
> May or may not write more letters like this for the different characters. 
> 
> Next: Kyoko’s Response

To My Dearest Kyoko,

I apologize deeply for having taken so long to respond. I’ve hardly any time to myself these days. Father watches me closely, Mother moderates my alone time, and even when they aren’t here the butler always seems to be hanging around me. I am writing this now alone in the dark, minutes after midnight because I fear this will be my only chance to do so. 

At my time of writing this a total of eight weeks, 4 days and several hours have passed since you boarded the S.S Kuma to New York. I miss you dearly and with each day that passes, I wish more and more that I had left with you. 

My dear, you were right about everything. My father promised me freedom if I’d stayed with him in France but my “freedom” was very short lived. As I’d mentioned in my last letter, Father arranged a meeting between the Togami heir and I with the aspect of marriage in mind. 

I attended for the sake of getting Father off my back but I’d no clue what I had gotten myself into. I now have several dates with the Togami heir arranged, all against my will. For now I have been managing to get out of these arrangements but I fear Father is becoming more and more persistant.

Just yesterday I was ushered straight to the Togami estate after my tutoring session, and was forced to have my lunch there under the watchful eye of Father’s right hand man. 

I wish so badly that I could escape this hell and go find you in New York but, with the ongoing war, nothing enters the port but cargo. I fear that my only chance at escaping will be on the 24th, Grandfather’s annual holiday party. There I will be able to talk and plead for a arrangement to send me off to you, Kyoko. Of course, I do not have the highest of hopes but..

As unreasonable as he is, I know Grandfather wanted me to marry into the Enoshima family for the Conglomerate. He’s stated several times over that Father is a fool for arranging me with the Togami’s for the money. 

Money can buy many things but not peace, as he says.

Grandfather will be angry of course but, I am sure he would not pass up the opportunity to spite Father. 

If I go silent then please do assume that I have failed this time. But I promise that I won’t give up. I would give everything to feel your warm embrace again, even if it means ruining what remains of my relationship with my family.

Again I ask of you to send any sort of response to the Enoshima residence. While I may not be marrying her brother as planned, Junko has turned out to be a well friend.

I love you dearly, my beloved Kyoko. 

Signed,   
Taeko Ludenberg.


	2. Dear Celestia,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko’s response to Celestia’s previous letter.

December 13th, 1952.

Dear Celestia,

As unfortunate as your situation is, I am beyond relieved to have heard from you. Postal services here are very unreliable, and the war nor the upcoming holidays do not help at all.

It is week 9, day 2 and hour 13 since I have left and the more your father hurts you, the more I wish I’d never left. I came to America to become a detective and yet, I remain a cheap lawyer. It was never worth it to leave you for this type of job and when we meet again, I truely hope you could forgive me Celeste.

Given that this letter reaches you on time, I have two pieces of dire information for you, my Love. 

First off, I mentioned three letters ago that my co-worker Makoto has a friend who writes. Well, last weekend I met her while out with Makoto and it turns out, she is the daughter of your Father’s friend Fukawa. 

I did think before that the name Fukawa was pretty uncommon and I did remember you mentioning Toko to have been sent to live with her Uncle in America because of some mental thing, but I still did not expect this. 

Anyways, I happened to ask Miss Toko if she was still in contact with any friends from back home and there was one name that I for sure knew: Byakuya Togami.

I am still wary but, Makoto trusts this girl and so, I explained your situation to her and get this. If Toko Fukawa is as trustworthy as she claims then Byakuya Togami is entirely asexual and, hes like us. He loves the same sex. 

I implore you to be friendly with Byakuya. He is scheduled for a visit here in New York with Toko and a friend of their’s. Toko herself promised to inform him of our situation and if all goes well, Mr Togami will invite you to go to New York with him. This trip isnt until after the New Year but, if you’re both in on it I am sure you two could stall any sort of engagement.

This letter is becoming quite long and so, I will try to keep this next part short.

At the beginning of this month, most if not all European employees with the benefit to do so were given the option to take leave and visit family back home. I did not have the benefit or I would’ve taken it. But I heard about this from a man at the office and it did explain our recent shortage in workers.

Their return date is the 26th and I heard that they are not super strict on those who board to come back here. The reason for this is that aparrently the Government here is expectant for most Europeans to stay home and not return. Anyone who does come back is an asset to them, and they are unlikely to check for credentials.

However this return ship is entirely man-operated. There are no women who work aboard, and because of this it isn’t uncommon for European women to be harassed or raped, even. I do not wish to suggest this route but if things come to it, I want for you to know about it.

Oh my Love, I miss you more than you could ever imagine. I pray we meet again soon.

Sincerely,  
Kyoko Kirigiri


End file.
